Idiocy, Naruto Style
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: What happens when u leave sakura, ino, sasuke, naruto and neji in one room alone? And what happens when shikamaru cant handle his drink? Wierdness...Pairings (and a lil Love) to come..(if ppl suggest!)
1. Genin Pillow Arsenal!

Sillyness...  
  
What happens when u leave sakura, ino, sasuke, naruto and neji in one room alone? chaos of course.  
  
******  
  
They'd all ended up in detention, cos of sakura and ino having yet ANOTHER cat-fight. Sasuke was staring out the window bored, naruto was googling at sakura, the two girls were sitting at opposite ends of the room, intermitantly glaring at each other and making lovey-dovey gazes at the uchiha boy. And neji was....asleep. The hyuuga boy had fallen asleep at his desk, and naruto was tempted to doodle on his face with a marker pen. If he could only find one...  
  
While naruto was having a rummage for said marker pen, he opened one cupboard and a whole load of pillows fell out. He shook his head, shoved them back in, then, having found his marker pen, scootled queitly over to neji. "kehehe.." he snickered. When he sat back down 5 mins later, neji now had cat markings doodled on his face. Youd've thought the boy would have woken up, but oddly enough he didnt.  
  
Sasuke stared angrily at naruto, wondering what the dunce was laughing about. He looked over in the direction in which the boy had just come from, and had trouble not sniggering. Neji, still alseep on the desk, didn't seem to have realised what naruto had done to him. -for the dunce..thats not bad..- he smirked slightly. Neji would be peeved when he woke up, then it was bomb shelter time.  
  
Sakura's stomach grumbled hungrily, she went down to the cupboards, opening the same door naruto had erlier. in a search for food. All the pillows the blonde had shoved in there erleir now came down on her head. "erf!" she popped up from the pile, hearing ino laughing. She whipped round, grabbing a pillow on impulse and throwing it.  
  
It hit her target. "Waii!!! your SO dead sakura!" the pillow came zooming back. Sakura ran. By now Naruto and sasuke were watching, neji remained....alseep. o_O The two ran about, throwing more and more pillows, one went off its target, whacking naruto in the face. HE of course retaliated by throwing it right back. Sasuke sighed.  
  
Behind him neji gave a small yawn, standing woozily up, but bad timing. One of ino's stray pillows hit the raven haired genin on the back of the head and knocked him head over heels and onto the floor of the desk row behind him. Sasuke peered over from where he was sitting, looking at the dizzy hyuuga boy ::snik:: - boy hes gonna be annoyed when he gets up and sees his face-.  
  
While sasuke was having a private snigger, the pillow war was getting worse and worse, more and more were flying thru the air, sasuke had 2 keep ducking in order to not get hit. Neji by now had picked up the object that had whacked him over the head. "eh?" he said, not entirely copping on (its been agreed neji's brain took a vacation that day). Just as he raised it to throw it at anybody he felt like, another smacked him in the face. Naruto tried to grab it back, but neji didnt want that dumb blonde throwing them around anymore.  
  
"hey, leggo!" "no, you let go!" "gettoff!" "waii-!!" this last yell came from neji, as whilest the two were having a private war, the pillow they had been yanking at had burst, showering them all with soft feathers. Neji began sneezing, running around with several feathers sticking out of his hair, while naruto, now having gotten another pillow that hyuuga had dropped, threw it at sakura.  
  
And neji still hadnt realised about his face.  
  
*****  
  
It was UTTER chaos when iruka arrived to let them out, Neji was running around with marker pen all over his face, feathers in his hair, sneezing fequently. Naruto Sakura and Ino were having a full-on pillow fight, and sasuke looked as unimpressed as ever.  
  
"what the? Neji, stay still, theres feathers in ur collar, and ur hair..oh, and someones doodled on ur face with pen...NARUTO, PUT THE PILLOW DOWN! YOU GIRLS TOO!" iruka was waving his arms about trying to get peace "WAII!! NEJI!! PUT THAT SHURIKEN DOWN, NONO, DONT POINT IT AT NARUTO LIKE THAT!!" neji sneezed and fell off the desk he had lept onto with a thump.  
  
They all froze, neji sneezed again whilest staring blankly at iruka. "out, go on, scram!" iruka yelled "before i make you stay in another 3 hours!" they all trooped out, neji plotting his revenge...although he still had pen on his face. 


	2. Shikamaru's A Drinking Hazard?

I, NS: Poor Shikamaru  
  
What happens when you add a bottle of accidentally found vodka to a bunch of detenioned kids? Add one insane Shikamaru.  
  
Druken ididots.  
  
------  
  
It wasnt intenial, the whole lot of them ending up drunk. Neji and naruto were stuck in there   
  
for neji attempting to set fire to naruto for the pen incident, plus shikamaru and sasuke, who'd merely been laughing at the flaming naruto.  
  
It was a hot day when they were stuck inside, and nobody had thought to bring a drink. So it was naruto as usual who went rummaging through the cupboards looking for something. What he found was an unlabbled botle of water, at least it looked like water. He'd found in a cupboard along with some cleaning supplies. -Must be the celaners..- he thought, not realising it was used for lifting certain stains on floors and desks, not for drinking.  
  
He nabbed the bottle and scuttled back to his desk, shikamaru stared "whatre you doing?" he asked boredly. Naruto grinned "found water!" he took a nice long gulp "tastes weird.." shikamaru waved a hand "throw it here!!" naruto heaved the bottle over, and slowly it made its way around the 4 guys in the room.  
  
--------  
  
It was shikamaru, bizzarely enough, who started acting odd first. He got up, but for some reason the floor seemed to like him and came up to meet him. Or more like he fell flat on his face. Sasuke stared "whats wtih you?!" shikamaru sniggered "pfft...floor" he laughed. Sasuke sweatdropped, and naruto went "HA!" very dizzily.  
  
Sasuke stared, he felt dizzy, and sure enough, the next second he fell asleep over the table and began to snore. Naruto ignored him, finding shikamaru much more funny. The normally serious genuis couldnt seem to figure out which way was up, and whe he did, he got it confused with down again.  
  
Neji just fell asleep again, having already checked all the marker pens were locked away..and talked in his sleep about his feet.  
  
--------  
  
"pffftt...heheh, naruto you look like a spaz" shikamaru sniggered....to a spiky leaved pot plant in the corner. The real naruto went into hysterics at this one "HAHAHA!!" the two drunken, sleeping members didnt even wake, but neji did say "a grue is munching on my toe..."  
  
Naruto wobbled over to the bottle again "hoi...shika dude, i think this waters off.." shikamaru smacked into a window "ow, sure thing boss!" he warbled as he fell over again.   
  
Naruto doubled up laughing, picking the bottle up again he drank a bit more, just to check, but then decided since shakmaru was already out of it, hed be a much better test subject. He wobbled over to the semi-pidled genin. "hoi, i still think its off...wanna check?"  
  
Shikamaru snickered again, before gulping down a bit more "yup, h'its strange as its pigeon" he nodded, trying to appear serious, but then he and naruto simply colapsed into further giggling, during which sasuke snored....even louder, and neji just....mumbled.  
  
Shikamatru ateempted to do a salute, but only ended up whacking himself in the head and neding on the floor on his back. There was a seconds silence while they both took this in: then they started laughing again, shikamaru breaking into violent fits of hiccups.  
  
"::hic::..oh shi-::hic::...heheheh!!!" he kept laughing. Naruto shook his head, clutching his stomach and giggling like a loon. Shikamaru tried to get up, but part way to his feet his brain told him down, and in between the two he fell over, and tripped over his own feet, rolling a few feet away.  
  
He stood up, face flushed bright red "::hic:: urf...." Naruto plopped down by a window and giggled as he wobbled past. He tried to sit down on the desk, but for some reason kept falling off it. He snickered at this, unable to stop laughing, he then tried again and again for a further 20mins, during which naruto laughed fit to bust at his classmates antics.  
  
------  
  
Iruka began to wonder if he should resign when he came back, first neji being doodled on and a pillow war, now two snorng out-cold classmates, and two obscenely drunk ones. When he came in, shikamaru was doing a repeat performance of his "lets-fall-off-our-desks-shall-we?" with a fit of hiccups and naruto was clapping and laughing, both were red in the face.   
  
Iruka strode over and yanked them to their feet "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" then he spied the 3/4 empty bottle, he sniffed its contents "oh dear..." Shikamaru nodded, then went abrptly white and high-tailed it outta there, whacking two jounins over as he ran to the bathroom. Naruto giggled and clung onto Irukas arm "hehe teach...shika dude funneh..." then he fells asleep.   
  
Which meant of course he fell over. Iruka sweatdropped "oh boy..." he yelled to Kakashi who had just appeared outta nowhere by the door "go find Shikamaru!?" "why?" "hes as drunk as a fart and probably throwing up!" "gotcha, ill find one drunken shikamaru!" Iruka swearopped again as the jounin vanished "..." he had to try and wake the 3 dozy ones up now....  
  
-------  
  
AN: dont do this at school. o.O just thought i'd warn ya.  
  
Shikamaru: ::urf:: now she says it....  
  
Author: aww...sowweh shika..-hides the bottle- hmm..  
  
Shikamaru: -falls on floor again- ::hic::  
  
Author: oo'' daft git. 


End file.
